Not more Jello?!
by DarthMalRocks
Summary: The third installment. Woohoo! Anyways the jello is back and its up to Vegeta and the others to stop it.


Not more Jello!!!!!!?????  
  
By:MajinVegeta  
  
My 3rd fic!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! Anyways this one has new enemies and new allies. The enemies  
are Pink Jello and Mr. Pibb. The allies are Cornmuffins and RC. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WORSHIP ME FOR I AM Kami!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Anyways..... Please R/R. Um........ I am hungry. FOOD!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"MY FOOD ISN'T DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!! SO EAT IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very scary (normal)   
looking Bulma yelled at Vegeta and Trunks. "MAKE US WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!! IT TASTED LIKE CRAP!!!!!!"  
Vegeta retorted. "I guess I'll have to agree with my dad. It is pretty disgustig food." Trunks   
said. With that Bulma turned red and whipped out her Frying Pan of Ouch my Face. "Run for cover!"  
They all yelled. But soon she wacked them both. "Ouch my face," they said. "Serves you right,"  
Bulma started, "while I have been slaving away in the kitchen, all you have been doing is training  
and having fun." "Why is it that you Saiyans can always have fun and train but you can never  
take out the trash or mow the lawn?" "Woman I never had ANY 'fun' as a child, infact my childhood  
was very sad." (Refering to my poem about what I think Vegeta's life was like. If you would like  
to know more, read it. It is called "What my life has led to (A look at my past))." "Well maybe  
if you learned to cook better." Vegeta retorted. Just then Chibi Trunks came in. "Hi!" "Hi,"  
they said. "Um...can Goten come over to play PS2 later on today?" "Sure," Bulma started, "and then  
he can stay over for dinner too!" "Thanks, but his parents already invited me over for dinner."  
"Lucky dog," Vegeta mumbled to Trunks. "What was that?" Bulma asked. "Oh nothing." "Good now  
sit down and eat your breakfast." So they sat down and ate their poisen...I mean their eggs (with  
peices of eggshell), bacon (overcooked), toast (3 weeks old), hashbrowns (not enough hash, too much  
brown), juice (pulp), milk (lumpy), coffee (not ground up enough), and water (yellow). When Bulma  
wasn't looking they disintagrated their food and cleaned the dishes. On their way out the door...  
"Where are you going?" "To Kakarot's," Vegeta lied. "Oh okay be back by lunchtime." "We will."  
Soon they made a mad dash to the nearest Burger King.  
I have nothing to say or ask right now because I have laryngitis or how ever you spell that  
coughing thing that has to do with your larynx. It is now 12/18/01 and I can't sleep.  
  
Not more Jello!!!!???? C.2  
Special guests: Ronald McDonald (Clowns! They're everyware. AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
I hate clowns, help, help!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm done now.) Gidgit (If your wondering Gidgit is  
actually the Taco Bell dog and yes Gidgit really is a girl, the person who does the voice is the  
same person who does the voice for Spyro the Dragon.) Burger King, Dairy Queen, Taco John.  
  
Soon they got to Burger King. When they ordered and ate everything they heard something  
outside. When they got outside they saw Ronald McDonald, the Buger King, the Dairy Queen, Taco John,  
and Gidgit the Taco Bell dog. Everyone was crowded around Ronald for he just turned evil and joined  
the Coke (dun dun dun) empire. He also turned into a physcopathic clown like the It and got sharp teeth and  
a bad hairday and just ate a small child. (Who knows, it might just happen someday.) The Dairy Queen  
and the Buger King had just done the same thing. Taco John was running into the steet yelling out  
the fact that he was gay and ran into a wall. Gidgit went over to Vegeta, Trunks, and C.Trunks to  
explain what had just happened. "Some guy who called himself Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun) said  
we could be far more powerful then we already are if we joined his Coke (dun dun dun) empire.  
So the other idiots said yes but I for one am loyal to the Pepsi empire. So I said no and he said  
suite yourself and he left. "So he's back." Vegeta said. "Who?" Gidgit asked. "Randy Cokealots."  
(Lighting flashes, followed by thunder claps, dramatic music, and of course DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!)  
"Geez, talk about dramatic." Gidgit said. "Yes it is." I exclaimed. Anyways....they all decided  
to go to Kami's lookout to have a meeting.   
What will the meeting be about? Why are clowns so scary and yet the It is not? Why  
am I so hungery. Will you make me a sandwich? I said Make me a sandwich. SANDWICH NOW!!!!!  
HEY COME BACK I WON'T HURT YOU....OKAY MAYBE A LITTLE BUT NOT MUCH. Darnit. Oh well stay tuned  
to find out. 


End file.
